Rival!
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Nilai ujianku hanya o,1 dibawah nilai Sasuke Uchiha! Yang benar saja! Lihat saja, Ayam itu akan kukalahkan kali ini!/"Rata-rata 99,9 itu keren Saku!"/ "Kau kan bukan okaa-san..."/ "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi hanya karena ujian!"/ Perjuangan Sakura selama ujian agar bisa melebihi nilai Sasuke-kekasihnya sekaligus rivalnya/ [AU]/ Dedicated for S-Savers Contest BTC 2013/Mind to RnR?


Gadis keluarga Haruno itu memicing kesal melihat nilai 'sementara' ujian akhir semesternya. Ia menggerutu lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya di siang hari itu. Di papan pengumuman itu, terpampang nama, 'Uchiha Sasuke, kelas XI-2, Konohagakure Senior _High School'_ dengan nilai rata-rata tertinggi-seratus bulat, sempurna, peringkat satu—masih dengan embel-embel kata 'sementara'.

Gadis itu menghela nafas, '_Tenang Sakura... rileks, ini baru hasil sementara. Masih ada ujian terakhir-besok. Kurenai-sensei belum mengajukan ujiannya, sabar... sabar...'_ ia mencoba menenangkan pikirannya,_ 'Ayam itu akan aku kalahkan kali ini!'_

* * *

Rival!

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Rival©Haruka Hitomi 12

T/Romance

Warning: OOC, AU (Alternate Universe), typo(s) (a little maybe?)

-SasuSaku-

Dedicated for Savers Contest: Banjir Tomat Ceri 2013

Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

* * *

.

.

"Saku-jidaaatt~!" sebuah tepukan yang cukup keras di bahunya membuatnya menoleh pada gadis keluarga Yamanaka-yang merupakan pelakunya.

"Hai Ino-_pig_..." ia membalas.

"Wow, wow... kau kenapa? Lihat, lihat! Nilaimu dan Sasuke hanya berjarak 0,1! Cukup dekat—terlalu dekat malah! Keren sekali!" puji Ino bertubi-tubi.

"Keren apanya!" Sakura berucap sambil berkacak pinggang, "Aku sudah berusaha keras dan ini hasilnya?! Asal kau tahu _Pig_, saat kemarin aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ belajar bersama di rumahnya, dia itu sama sekali tak menyentuh bukunya!"

"Yah, kau tahu kan, otaknya itu jenius! Tapi lihat sisi positifnya! Kau dan Sasuke mengalahkan Shikamaru!" seru Ino lagi.

"Huh..." Sakura hanya memalingkan wajah. Mengalahkan Shikamaru tak berarti banyak baginya. Kalau ia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, barulah, itu berarti banyak baginya.

"Kau kesal pada siapa sih? Sasuke-_kun_? Dia itu jenius, kau tak bisa menyalahkan apapun darinya, bodoh!" ucap Ino.

"Dia itu Si-Jenius-Yang-Menyebalkan!" balas Sakura.

"Fufu~... tapi kau mencintainya~..."

Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Sakura melempar tatapan membunuhnya tanpa ampun pada sahabatnya itu.

"O-oke, oke! Tapi kalau kau tak mencintainya, buat apa kau memacarinya, heh?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"_Urusai! _Aku tak memacarinya—ah, maksudku, bukan aku yang memulai—uh... mak-maksudku—"

"Sudahlah! Ayo ke kantin! Kau harus mentraktirku karena kau mendapat peringkat dua!" seru Ino lalu keduanya melenggang menuju kantin.

oOo

"Aku masih belum bisa merelakan nilaiku, _Pig_..." gumam Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan.

"Kau ini! Rata-rata 99,9 itu keren Saku! Aku saja yang dapat 7 tenang-tenang saja!" balas Ino, "Ini masih nilai sementara Sakura. Bersyukurlah karena Kurenai-_sensei _ada tugas mendadak di jadwal semula sehingga ujiannya diganti tiga hari lagi!"

Sakura mendecak kesal, "Itu kau! Bandingkan dengan nilai Sasuke-_kun_! Nilai seratus Ino! Sempurna!" serunya-yang bagi Ino-berlebihan, "Dan aku juga tahu itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia dapat nilai seratus lagi _Pig_? Itu artinya, nilai rata-ratanya akan _benar-benar _seratus!"

"Hm..." Ino hanya bergumam sambil menyendokkan sesendok penuh pudding kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tak membantu sama sekali _Pig_..."

"Kau mau aku _ngapain_?" tanya Ino, "Tunggu, aku mau cuci tangan!" ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mencari tempat cuci tangan.

Sakura menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia menghela nafas berat—masih kesal rupanya pada bungsu Uchiha. Hanya kurang 0,1—hei, bukankah itu menyebalkan? Bayangkan saja seperti ada sebuah tes dimana yang diterima hanya sampai peringkat sepuluh dan kau menduduki peringkat sebelas. Bagaimana? Menyebalkan bukan? Kurang lebih, begitulah perasaan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ucapan dingin dari seseorang yang ia kenal diluar kepala, serta tepukan kecil di mahkota _pink-_nya membuatnya mendongak, "Oh, Sasuke-_kun_..." ia berucap, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" dan gadis itu mencoba berkilah.

"Soal nilai?"

Tebakan lelaki itu-Sasuke-tepat menohok Sakura. Ia selalu heran kenapa tebakan Sasuke tentang dirinya tak pernah meleset.

"Aku sudah lihat," gumam Sasuke sambil duduk ditempat Ino tadi-diseberang Sakura, "Kurang sedikit. Kau pasti tidak teliti."

"Hmmmm..." Sakura bergumam panjang dengan nada malas. Bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini-rivalnya-membuatnya malas.

Keduanya terdiam. Sampai Sakura akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Ah! Sasuke-_kun_! Ujian terakhir dari Kurenai-_sensei_ diadakan tiga hari lagi, setelah Kurenai-_sensei _menyelesaikan tugasnya di Oto. Kau sudah bersiap?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn, memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..." jawab Sakura.

"Hn. Ya, mungkin kau memang sedang tak ingin diganggu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Uh! Jangan! Disini dulu saja!" seru Sakura manja lalu kembali menopang dagu dengan pandangan datar dan bosan.

Sasuke terlihat menahan senyumnya, "Dasar..." lelaki itu bergumam pelan, "Nanti... pulang sekolah, mau jalan?" tawar Sasuke yang tentu saja dengan rona merah tipis di pipinya.

Sakura sempat bersemangat. Ingin berteriak 'Ya!'. Namun ia teringat akan nilainya, akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"K-kalau... tidak hari ini bagaimana Sasuke-_kun_? Lusa atau akhir pekan saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah," lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa. Memang kau ada acara?" tanyanya.

"Tidak... aku mau belajar!" ucap Sakura.

"Kan masih tiga hari lagi," balas Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencicil pelajaran yang diberikan Kurenai-_sensei_ tiga hari ini! Merangkum semuanya, jadi saat ujian nanti aku sudah siap seratus persen! Tidak apa kan Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Ya, tidak apa," dalam hati Sasuke berusaha memahami sifat Sakura yang keras kepala dan tak suka kalah—mereka memang saling menghargai dan memahami sifat masing-masing pihak—sejak menjadi rival dua tahun yang lalu—awal masuk di _high school _ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke masa bodoh dengan tes ini. Toh, dia bagaimanapun akan diterima bekerja langsung di perusahaan ayahnya tanpa tes seusai menyelesaikan pendidikannya nanti. Ia hanya mengerjakan ujian sebatas ilmu yang ia tahu-tak pernah meyangka atau berharap ia akan meraih peringkat satu sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi.

"Berusahalah," tambah lelaki itu lalu beranjak, "Aku dipanggil Dobe tadi Sakura. Aku duluan. Kutemui lagi kau nanti," ia berucap. Sakura mengangguk—walau dengan berat hati. Yah, bagaimanapun entah mengapa ia sedang ingin bersama Sasuke terus seharian ini—walau Sasuke—tepatnya nilai Sasuke sempat membuatnya _down_.

"Sampai nanti!" seru gadis musim semi itu sambil melambai.

"Hoh? Sasuke-_kun_ kah?" tanya Ino yang baru saja kembali dan duduk ditempatnya semula.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, dan tiga hari ini aku akan berusaha keras!" dan dibalas Ino dengan gelengan-gelengan kecil.

"Dasar keras kepala... jangan memaksakan diri lho! Aku tak mau kau sakit!" ujar gadis keluarga Yamanaka itu sambil mengambil selembar _tissue_.

"Wah, wah... kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Ooh... aku terharu!" Sakura terkekeh pelan dan disambut lemparan _tissue _oleh Ino.

"Habisnya kalau kau sakit, kau pasti minta dikirimi bunga dari tokoku sampai kau sembuh—per hari. Aku yang rugi dong!"

Dan Sakura hanya nyengir.

oOo

"Yosh~!" Sakura berseru diiringi ikatan yang baru saja ia simpulkan dibelakang kepalanya terpasang sempurna, "Ayo mulai dari Bab 1! Ini awal baru, dan jika aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna, aku bisa melampaui peringkat Sasuke-_kun!_ Ganbatte_, _Sakuraaa!" ia lalu berseru memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar hanya detika jam dinding dan goresan pena diatas kertas. Sementara diluar kamar, Mebuki Haruno menggeleng pelan karena keheningan di kamar putri semata wayangnya itu. Ia menyentuh papan bertuliskan, '_Jangan ganggu, sedang belajar!'_ yang tergantung manis di pintu kayu itu.

"Kau selalu saja keras kepala..." lalu terkekeh pelan, "Berusahalah, Sakura!"

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke, yang tengah berada di kamarnya hanya melamun sejak tadi. Bosan. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Mau belajar untuk ujian tiga hari lagi seperti Sakura? Cih, malas! Seperti biasanya, tanpa belajar sekalipun, sudah dapat dipastikan akan terpampang nilai sempurna diatas kertas ujiannya besok! Tak bermaksud sombong, namun itulah kenyataannya kalau kau punya otak jenius!

Akhirnya, lelaki itu hanya berbaring tak jelas dengan _earphone _di telinga dan buku-entah-apa-itu menutupi wajah hati ia berpikir, bagaimana Sakura bisa sesemangat itu-mencicil bahan ujian yang bahkan jaraknya masih tiga hari lagi. Pikirannya kemudian melayang lagi di awal-awal ia bertemu Sakura.

Yah, dulu gadis itu dikenal sebagai Si-Nomor-Satu. Namun setelah kedatangan Sasuke beberapa bulan selanjutnya, ia menjadi Si-Nomor-Dua. Sasuke masih ingat betapa bencinya Sakura pada dirinya dulu dan itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Sungguh, kalau saja ada orang lain-entah Naruto, Itachi atau siapapun pasti sudah menganggap Sasuke gila karena tertawa sendiri.

Ia juga ingat saat-saat Sakura berusaha mati-matian merebut gelarnya kembali saat itu. Padahal, Sasuke sendiri juga tak merespon semuanya. Masa bodoh pada pelajaran, intinya. Sasuke sudah paham dan hafal semuanya diluar kepala! Jadi baginya, mengerjakan ujian itu semudah membalik telapak tangan saja.

Dan ia juga ingat saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Tidak ada diksi melebih-lebihkan, tidak ada gombalan penuh romansa palsu, tidak ada sekotak kado, sebuket bunga, atau apapun itu. Hanya ucapan simpel penuh makna, '_Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau... jadi kekasihku?'_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan untuk yang kedua kalinya mengingat wajah Sakura yang memerah sempurna saat itu lalu memalingkan wajah sambil berucap, _'Lumayan sih, tapi yang lebih romantis sedikit kenapa sih Sasuke?! Aku tak akan terima sampai kau mengucapkannya dengan penuh keromantisan!'_dengan nada kesal. Namun, Sasuke tahu gadis itu bercanda karena setelahnya Sakura tertawa tergelak. Dan gadis itu berucap lagi, '_Satu lagi! Kalau aku berpacaran denganmu, kau harus mengembalikan gelarku kembali!'_

Dan, waktu-waktu selanjutnya, Sakura mulai menambahkan sufiks '-_kun'_ dibelakang namanya saat memanggilnya. Jujur, Sasuke suka itu. Mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai, bisa bersaing secara sehat dengan Sakura tanpa saling membenci dan dengan cara kotor-saling memfitnah dan menjebak-namun saling mencintai satu sama lain. Mungkin waktu itu Sakura sempat membencinya—namun yah, cinta datang tak diundang.

Sesaat kemudian, menyadari terlalu banyak melamun, lelaki itu bangkit dan melirik ponselnya. _Terasa sepi_, pikirnya. Biasanya, Sakura akan berkunjung dulu ke rumahnya, sekedar mengobrol atau makan siang dengannya. Atau minimal, meneleponnya berkali-kali dengan tujuan iseng-menghabiskan gratisan pulsa. Namun, bagi keduanya, itu kenangan konyol yang berharga.

Sasuke kembali berpikir, seberapa seriusnya wajah Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu pasti masih saja 'adu tatap-menatap' dengan buku pelajaran. Sungguh, Sasuke merasa ini seperti salahnya. Kalau saja ia tak menyalip peringkat Sakura, gadis itu pasti takkan mati-matian merebut segalanya kembali-tapi, hei, ayolah! Sasuke bahkan tak melakukan apapun!

Akhirnya ia kembali ke kegiatan awal, berbaring tak jelas dengan _earphone _ di telinga dan buku-entah-apa-itu menutupi wajah sebelum lima belas menit setelahnya jatuh terlelap.

oOo

"Astaga Sakurraaaa!"

"Ck! Apa sih Ino?!" balas Sakura kesal karena teriakan Ino.

"Kau kenapa membawa kamus besar bahasa Jepang kedalam kelas?!" serunya berlebihan.

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Memang kenapa? Kau tak alergi kertas cetak kan?" tanyanya cuek sambil melanjutkan pencariannya.

"Huh! Apa sih?! Ini juga! Kau membawa lima ensiklopedia dari perpustakaan! Wow, sembilan senti! Memang habis kau baca hari ini?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Memang harus hari ini?"

"Bagimu ini apa? Memang kau kuat membaca ini semua?" tanya Ino tak yakin. Ia memandang semua buku tebal itu dengan pandangan, '_Yang-benar-saja-?!'_ dan pikiran, '_Iyuuhhh... untung hobi Saku-jidat tak menular padaku...'_

"Hoh? Bagiku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Ini hanya sekedar bacaan ringan kala senggang..." jawabnya santai.

"Ini... bacaan ringan?"

Suara _baritone _ itu membuat keduanya menoleh dan mendapati sosok Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_, pacarmu ini tak pernah kau urus ya! Lihat? Dia memilih adu tatap dengan buku dibanding denganmu! Kekasihmu itu Sasuke atau buku sih Saku?!" ucap Ino dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Sakura.

"Wah! Sakura-_chan_ hebat sekali!" seru Naruto sambil bertepuk tangan dengan gayanya yang berlebihan—melihat bacaan-bacaan Sakura.

"Sakura. Belajar ya belajar, tapi apa ini tak kelewatan?" tanya Sasuke. Yah, mungkin ia khawatir Sakura akan _minus_, pusing, stress dan semacamnya karena membaca buku 'legendaris' ini yang konon selalu membuat guru maupun murid atau siapapun yang membacanya stress karena tidak kuat... err... 'mental'?

"Hemmm... tidak! Ini masih batas wajar Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke memutar iris _onyx_-nya. '_Keras kepala!_' pikirnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak ke kantin?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Kalian saja, untuk hari ini aku tidak dulu," balas Sakura sambil membalik halaman selanjutnya dari ensiklopedia dan kamus yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau makan apa Jidat? Kalau kau pingsan bukan urusanku lho!" ucap Ino setengah meledek.

"Aku bawa bekal _Pig!_ Sudahlah, kalau kalian mau ke kantin silahkan, hari ini aku tidak dulu!" balas Sakura.

Naruto, Ino dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kelas dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil.

oOo

Bel baru saja dibunyikan sepuluh menit lalu, namun kelas itu sudah kosong-kurang lebih. Wah, mungkin semua sudah tak sabar untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan bantal guling di ranjang atau menyantap makan siang. Kecuali kedua siswa itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Heemmm?" masih dengan respon yang sama.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau bisa lanjutkan itu di rumah!" ucapnya sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan sejak tadi oleh kekasihnya itu, "Ayo!"

"Sebentar! Tanggung!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu tanpa aba-aba langsung menutup buku Sakura cepat, berdiri dan mneyilangkan tangannya.

"Eeeehhh?! Sasuke-_kun_! Tadi aku belum membatasi halamannya! Kau ini ke-"

"Apa lagi? Ayo! Kau bisa lanjutkan itu nanti!" ucap lelaki itu sambil membantu Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya, "Dasar keras kepala! Kalau sampai seperti itu namanya kelewat tekun!"

"Oh ya?" Sakura memberi tatapan meledek sambil memberesi tasnya, "Terimakasih tuan Uchiha! Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada Sasuke-_kun_ yang pemalas!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan gadis itu, "Ayo! Kalau tetap tak mau pulang, aku akan menggeretmu dari bangkumu itu!"

Merasa kalah argumen, akhirnya Sakura bangkit dari bangkunya dan menyeret tasnya malas, "Pakai tasmu!" perintah Sasuke.

"Kau kan bukan _okaa-san_..." balas Sakura malas.

"Pakai Sakura!" akhirnya dengan ucapan tegas itu berhasil membuat Sakura menuruti kata-kata Sasuke walau dengan wajah malas. Lelaki itu lalu menghadap kembali kedepan dengan sebagian buku Sakura di tangannya—sebagian lagi ada di Sakura sendiri.

.

.

"Terimakasih karena telah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat Uchiha Sasuke-_kuuunnn_..." Sakura mengucapkan kalimatnya datar layaknya anak Tk yang membalas sapaan gurunya dengan nada _koor_ yang kompak.

"Hn," Sakura berucap datar, Sasuke bisa lebih datar lagi. Dan itu membuat Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-_kun_!" ucap Sakura lagi dengan nada sedikit diriangkan.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi," balas Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah!" Sakura membetulkan posisi buku-buku yang ia bawa, "Pokoknya terimakasih!" ia lalu berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas lalu menatap lelaki itu dengan pipi merona merah, "Untuk segalanya..." sambung gadis itu lagi dengan senyum tulus.

Sasuke sempat terpaku lalu ia mengangguk pelan—sambil menahan rona merah yang hendak menjalar di pipi tirusnya, "Ya," dan ia menunggu sampai Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan selamat dulu.

oOo

Malam itu, Sakura bertekad takkan tidur sebelum ia berhasil merangkum lima belas bab-keseluruhan bahan—sekaligus membacanya. Sehingga besok tinggal mengulang dan memantabkan pelajaran dan besoknya lagi, ia sudah siap seratus persen menghadapi ujian dari Kurenai-_sensei_.

Berkali-kali gadis itu menguap dan hampir menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja. Di buku tulisnya sudah terlihat beberapa coretan pensil—karena tak sengaja tercoret. Akhirnya, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang baru selesai pukul dua dini hari—padahal ia mulai bekerja pukul tujuh.

Merasa sangat lelah, gadis itu melirik ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. '_Ah, Sasuke-kun_...' batinnya sedikit lega karena Sasuke mengiriminya pesan sepagi ini. Darimana lelaki itu tahu kalau ia belum tidur?

_From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Belum tidur pasti._

_._

_ To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Kau tahu saja... kau juga belum..._

_._

_ From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Hn. Ada film bagus. Kau jangan memaksakan diri. Tidur sekarang._

_._

_ To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Wakatta. Kau sudah belajar?_

_._

_ From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Belum. Malas._

_._

_ To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Dasar... baiklah, oyasummi..._

_._

_ From: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Oyasummi mo, hime, aishiteru_

.

Dan Sakura bersumpah, untuk yang terakhir itu, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang gila dengan rona merah memenuhi pipinya—ucapan sederhana Sasuke membuat darahnya seakan berdesir.

_To: Sasuke Uchiha_

_ Aishiteru mo... ^^_

oOo

Waktu dua hari terasa cepat bagi Sakura. Ini adalah hari terakhir ujian-hari dimana ia berharap bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Ia tahu, kalaupun dapat nilai sempurna, nilainya takkan bisa melebihi Sasuke jika lelaki itu juga mendapat nilai sempurna. Yah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha-menurutnya.

Hari ini, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi dan ia sudah duduk manis di bangku di kelasnya dengan buku pelajaran-menyiapkan diri. Ia tak mau bersantai selama ia bisa berusaha meraih nilai tertinggi.

Naruto, yang selalu datang pagi—untuk bisa berduaan dengan Hinata karena terus dihalangi Neji—terkejut melihat Sakura sudah ada di tempatnya, "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chaann_!" lelaki itu berseru semangat. Sakura balas melambai sambil tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan acara belajarnya. Sebetulnya ia sudah hapal semuanya-hanya ingin memantabkan saja. Namun, hari ini, harus ia akui, sudah berpuluh kali Sakura menepuk pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan matanya terasa berat dan mengantuk, perutnya pun terasa sakit-sehingga ia mual-mungkin efek belum sarapan karena bangun terlalu pagi.

"_Daijobu_, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di seberang Sakura, "Kau tampak pucat pagi ini. Mau ke UKS atau kupanggilkan Teme supaya datang lebih cepat, atau kau mau pulang saja?"

"Tidak untuk ketiganya Naruto, terimakasih," balas Sakura halus.

"Yakin?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Lagipula, ini hari ujian terakhir," ucap Sakura lagi dibalas anggukan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas sebelah, menemui... err... kau tahu kan? Hinata-_chan_. Aku duluan ya! Tenang saja, teman-teman akan datang sebentar lagi!" seru Naruto sambil berlari kecil keluar kelas itu.

Kini tinggal Sakura sendiri dalam kelas itu namun gadis itu mencoba untuk tetap berkonsentrasi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan berpikir, '_Semangat! Hari ini harus dapat nilai sempurna! Kesempatan terakhirku!'_

oOo

Soal baru dibagikan lima belas menit lalu dan Sakura baru mengisi identitasnya saja. Kepalanya terasa berputar-membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi pada soal. Sasuke yang duduk disebelahnya memandang heran pada Sakura yang terus-menerus menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan penanya.

"Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan singkat itu dibalas gelengan dari Sakura. Tapi ia tak bisa bohong, Sasuke menyadari wajah gadis _pink_ itu yang sedikit pucat pagi ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sakura nyaris tak tahan, padahal lembar jawabnya masih kosong. Saat melirik Sasuke, tampak lelaki itu tengah memutar-mutar pena dengan lembar jawab sudah sepenuhnya terisi dan tergeletak rapi.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ujian ini terasa berat baginya. Segala yang ia pelajari terasa sia-sia. Bahkan Sasuke tak belajar apapun tapi lelaki itu terlihat mengerjakan soalnya dengan mudah, masa, nilainya bisa tertinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Terlalu banyak berpikir membuat kepalanya makin sakit, dan sesaat kemudian, ia sudah tertidur di mejanya. Sasuke yang mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sakura menoleh dan ia menggeleng kecil melihat Sakura tertidur dengan wajah pucat dan lembar jawaban yang kosong. Perlahan, Sasuke meraba dahi gadis itu, '_Panas...'_ pikirnya.

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan meminta ijin membawa Sakura ke ruang kesehatan. Untung yang mengawas adalah Iruka, kalau guru garang macam Tsunade atau Ibiki... entahlah. Pasti takkan diberi ijin.

.

.

Setelah membaringkan Sakura di ruang kesehatan, mempercayakan gadis itu pada Shizune, Sasuke kembali ke kelas dan duduk kembali di bangkunya. Melihat kertas Sakura masih kosong, timbul rasa kasihan di benaknya. Sepintas, terlintas ide gila di pikirannya. Mulanya lelaki itu menepisnya, namun mengingat kondisi dan perjuangan Sakura selama ini, Sasuke akhirnya meraih kertas gadis itu, menghapus nama Sakura dan menggantinya dengan namanya. Hal yang sama juga ia lakukan pada lembar jawabnya yang sudah terisi penuh, bedanya, ia sekarang mengganti nama dirinya menjadi nama gadis itu. Bertukar, tepatnya.

Baru akan menyalin jawaban dari kertasnya yang asli, bel sudah berbunyi tanda ujian selesai. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk pelan, '_Tak apa lah...' _batinnya sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu beranjak kedepan dan mengumpulkan kedua kertas itu-dimana yang satu sudah terisi sepenuhnya dan yang satu lagi, masih kosong-hanya terisi di bagian identitas.

"Teme! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Sasuke –sok-akrab.

"Ya! Dia tak apa kan?" sambung Ino.

"Hn. Tidak tahu, tadi aku buru-buru kembali kesini," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau mau ke ruang kesehatan kan? Aku ikut ya!" pinta Naruto dan dibalas gumaman 'Hn,' dan anggukan pelan Sasuke.

"Tolong titipkan salamku! Aku dipanggil Anko -_sensei!_ Tolong juga... ah, berikan roti ini padanya ya!_"_ pinta Ino dan dibalas gumaman 'Hn' Sasuke.

.

.

"Engh~..." Sakura merenggangkan badannya yang sudah terasa sedikit ringan kini.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara yang ia kenal menyambut pendengarannya, "Syukurlah..."

"Shizune-_san_?" Sakura mengucek matanya. Shizune tertawa kecil sambil membawa segelas air putih ke meja kecil disamping ranjang yang ditempati Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kau ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi Uchiha-_san-_saat mengantarmu kesini—dia tampak sangat panik lo, perhatian sekali. Kenapa kau bisa sampai pingsan di kelas? Apa kau terlalu semangat belajar sampai tak memperhatikan kesehatan? Ujian memang belajar, tapi jangan kelewatan..." ucap wanita bersurai gelap itu lalu melenggang keluar-kearah mejanya.

"T-tadi... S-Sasuke-_kun _yang mengantarku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah horror, "Saat ujian?"

"Hemmm..." Shizune mencoba mengingat, "Ya. Pukul setengah delapan. Mulanya ia mau menungguimu, tapi karena ujian, kusuruh dia kembali ke kelas."

'_Matilah aku!'_ Sakura menjambak poninya dengan wajah horror, '_Lembar jawabku kan masih kosong! Matilahhhh!'_

"Sakura?" Shizune melongok lagi kearah ranjang Sakura, "Kau tak apa?"

"E-eehh... i-iya! Tak apa! Tak apa!" balas Sakura berantakan. Ia masih terus menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke-_san_ dan Uzumaki Naruto-_san_! Menjenguk Sakura ya? Dia sudah bangun!" terdengar pula suara Shizune.

"Ahhh! Sakura-_chaannn_!" Naruto berseru berlebihan sambil berlari kecil kearah Sakura diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan tenang dibelakangnya-namun tetap tersirat raut khawatir di wajahnya, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" tambahnya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di kursi disamping ranjang, "Apa kepalamu masih pusing sampai kau menjambak rambutmu seperti itu?" ia lalu menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_... ti-tidak... aku tidak apa..." Sakura menyembunyikan semuanya. Walau Sasuke sangat mencintainya, ia tetap tak bisa membocorkan kegagalannya ini pada rivalnya sendiri.

"Hahh~... kalau Sakura-_chan_ sudah sehat begini, aku lebih tenang! Baiklah, aku duluan ya! Harus menyusul Hinata-_chan_!" Naruto beranjak pergi, "Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_, Teme! Sekedar info. Kata Iruka-_sensei,_ kemungkinan besar nilai ujian tadi dan rata-rata akhir diumumkan siang ini-agar lebih cepat masuk rapor katanya,"

"Y-ya... terimakasih N-Naruto..."

Dan Naruto mulai merasa gagapnya Sakura berbicara menyamai Hinata. Tapi ia diam saja, "Baiklah, aku duluan! Sampai nanti!" lalu lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan itu-meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau mau makan? Tadi Yamanaka menitipkan roti ini untukmu," tawar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Dalam hati ia masih khawatir tentang nilainya-tapi mencoba bersikap senetral mungkin didepan Sasuke.

.

.

Papan pengumuman itu dipenuhi segerombolan murid dengan tujuan sama-melihat hasil ujian mereka. Kali ini hasil akhir karena semua tes sudah dilaksanakan. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk melihatnya dengan matanya sendiri-berapa nilainya. Walau ia tahu, ia nanti harus menguatkan diri melihat nilai nol terpampang.

Yah, keduanya-Sasuke dan Sakura- datang tepat setelah segerombolan siswa itu sudah melihat nilai mereka masing-masing sehingga suasana sedikit renggang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat nilainya nanti-nanti saja, toh ia tak peduli. Namun Sakura langsung maju ke barisan depan dan menelusuri daftar-mencari namanya.

Dan _viridian_nya membola sempurna melihat di mata pelajaran terakhir yang diujikan hari ini, terpampang nilai seratus sempurna disana. Sempurna! Ia hanya bisa menganga. Ditambah sekarang namanya ada di peringkat satu. Dan disekitarnya-beberapa murid yang baru datang berbisik kagum melihat nilai dan peringkat Sakura.

"Waaahhh! Jidat! Kau hebat!" Ino merangkul bahu Sakura, "Tak sia-sia kau belajar selama ini ya! 'Bacaan ringan'mu itu berhasil. Haha... yah, aku peringkat sebelas... eh? Kau sudah baik-baik saja kan?"

"I-iya..." Sakura mengangguk pelan, "B-ba-bagaimana bisa...?" suara gadis itu nyaris berbisik-sehingga tak satupun bisa mendengarnya.

"Lho?" terdengar lagi suara Ino, "Nama Sasuke-_kun_ di peringkat satu sampai sepuluh tak ada!" serunya.

'_B-benar juga! Sasuke-ayam itu!'_ pikir Sakura lalu kembali menelusuri daftar dengan cepat dan gerakan matanya terhenti di satu nama. Di bagian peringkat dua puluh sembilan—nama lelaki itu ada disana. Ia menganga syok dan melirik Ino yang tampak tak kalah syoknya.

"Wow..." Ino hanya bergumam kecil., "Y-yah... Dewi Fortuna sedang tak bersamanya kali ini, bukan begitu Sakura?" melihat Sakura yang masih bergeming, membuat Ino salah tingkah dan buru-buru beranjak, "A-aku sudah tahu nilaiku, aku duluan ya, S-Sa-Sakura!" lalu gadis pirang itu lari kearah lain.

'_Tak mungkin...'_ Sakura berbalik dan berjalan kearah Sasuke yang bersandar di dinding koridor. Ia menatap lagi—siapa tahu salah lihat. Namun yah, beberapa murid benar-benar berusaha di ujian terakhir yang membuat nilai mereka terangkat tinggi-melampaui nilai Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke, "Selamat Sakura," ia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri b-bagaimana...?" masih dengan kepala menunduk gadis itu berucap.

"Hem, aku tak peduli dengan nilaiku..."

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Di kolom milik Sasuke tadi, tercetak nilai 100 disetiap mata pelajaran kecuali yang terakhir, yaitu nol. Nol bulat sempurna.

"Aku... punya firasat..." Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya, "Katakan kalau itu salah Sasuke-_kun_! Kau yang melakukan semua ini bukan?!"

Suara yang keras dari para murid lain, membuat suara Sakura tak terdengar begitu keras. Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan.

"Kenapa...?" Sakura mengepalkan tangan, "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?! Ini kesalahanku! Ini kelalaianku! Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab atas kesalahanku!"

"Hn, aku tak mau melihatmu sedih karena nilaimu, hal itu bisa membuat sakitmu bertambah parah, juga, aku tak mau perjuanganmu sia-sia," balas lelaki itu datar.

"Kau tak ada penyesalan sama sekali..." gumam Sakura lalu menggeleng, "Kalau aku dapat nol karena kesalahanku, itu tak masalah..."

"Kau yang berusaha keras dan serius pantas dapat lebih baik. Aku yang tidak berusaha dan tidak belajar sama sekali-ini pantas bagiku."

"Dan aku mendapat nilai seratus itu karena kerja kerasmu Sasuke-_kun_... aku ini rivalmu! Kau tak bisa seperti ini!" balas Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak pelan lalu mencengkram bahu Sakura, "Tapi kau kekasihku!" serunya cukup keras dan membuat suasana hening. _Great_, mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Para murid lain mulai bergerombol dan berbisik-bisik disekitar pasangan itu.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu sedih hanya karena nilaimu! Kau membaca buku setebal itu, begadang hanya demi merangkum sampai jam dua, sakit ditengah ujian, kau pikir aku tega melihatmu sampai seperti itu?!" ucap Sasuke lagi-keras, "Kali ini, terimalah nilai ini! Aku tak terima penolakan! Ini... juga merupakan hadiah kecil dariku... tebusan..."

"Apa...? H-hadiah... apa? Tebusan apa?" Sakura menyeka air matanya.

"Yah..." Sasuke melonggarkan cengkramannya pada bahu gadis itu, "Aku sering bersikap menyebalkan padamu. Kuharap nilai kecil ini bisa mengurangi kekesalanmu karena sifatku."

Sakura hanya diam dan ia kembali terisak-membuat bahunya terguncang pelan.

"He-hei! Masih saja menangis? Lalu kau mau apa?" ucap Sasuke panik. Sekarang mereka sama sekali tak peduli menjadi pusat perhatian. Sementara itu, kerumunan semakin bertambah dan bisik-bisik semakin jelas mengudara.

"J-jangan..."

"Hn?"

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Sasuke-ayam! Tapi... aku mencintaimu! Sangat!"

BRUK!

Langsung saja, Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis disana. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin lari dari kerumunan, melapor guru bahwa nilainya dan Sasuke tertukar. Namun ia yakin, Sasuke pasti akan mencegahnya mati-matian.

Lelaki itu membalas pelukan Sakura, bahkan mengeratkannya, "Hn, aku mencintaimu juga."

"Terimakasih... katakan... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Jangan memaksakan diri lagi hanya karena ujian!" dan Sakura hanya bisa tertawa pelan—masih dengan air mata di pipinya.

Siang itu, koridor itu semakin ramai. Ya, para siswa bagai mendapat tontonan gratis. Bahkan beberapa kamera-milik anak klub mading- sudah mengambil beberapa foto-yang menurut mereka-romantis. Siulan-siulan panjang nan menggoda mulai bergema, gosip-gosip baru sudah menyebar. Wow, hanya karena sebuah pasangan biasa, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Salah satu _casanova _dan seorang gadis biasa yang cerdas.

.

'_Hari ini dan untuk seterusnya aku akan bersyukur. Tanpa sakitku tadi pagi, tanpa nilai nol itu,Sasuke-kun takkan berucap seperti tadi, aku takkan berhasil mengalahkan harga diri dan gengsiku... kami takkan saling yakin satu sama lain seperti saat ini._

'_Hari ini aku sadar dan aku membenarkan semua perasaan yang sejak dulu selalu samar dalam hatiku, aku mencintai Sasuke-kun, dan ia juga mencintaiku. Mendapat segala yang ia lakukan hanya untukku seorang selama ini, sudahlah lebih dari sekedar cukup... _

'_Walau kami rival, ia tak pernah menganggapku saingannya. Ia menganggapku kekasihnya—orang yang ia cintai. Betapa beruntungnya aku dan selama ini aku tak pernah menyadari hal itu. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku tak pernah membalas semua yang telah kau beri untukku... _

'_Dan terimakasih untuk segalanya, untuk persahabatan kita, untuk kenangan-kenangan manis dan konyol kita, untuk pertolongan dan perlindunganmu, untuk segala usahamu bagiku, untuk nilai hari ini, untuk cintamu... aku hanya bisa membalas dengan perlakuan hangat, kecupan sayang dan pelukan kasih—kuharap kau senang dan puas dengan itu. Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih banyak atas pertolonganmu tadi pagi.'_

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_...? Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu—bukan dengan buku sialan itu lagi. Boleh kan...? Kita... kencan ya? Hehe..."

"Ya. Tentu saja. Dan jangan menangis seperti ini lagi!"

"Baiklah~!"

.

.

OWARI

_-But... a love story never has an end... maybe... it's still 'to be continued'? ^^-_

* * *

Hanya sebuah fic sederhana untuk kontes BTC 2013, untuk pasangan favoritku—favorit kita, SasuSaku—semoga kalian makin langgeng~ (^-^). Maaf untuk segala typo(s) atau ke-OOC-an karakter. Ini kali pertamaku ikut BTC, karena baru mengenal FFN di tahun 2013 juga sih... *gananya*, jadi maaf kalau banyak salahnya. Akhir kata, mind to review...? ^^


End file.
